No quiero perderte
by A.S.L-zak27
Summary: Era de noche, estaba lloviendo, el estaba en un bosque, ¿que hacia en ese bosque?, esa era una muy buena pregunta. Y mejor aun ¿Por qué corría?... un pequeño oneshot para desaburrirse … espero que lo disfruten :)


**Hey….. Hola, les traigo un pequeño one shot para que se entretengan un rato. Disfrútenlo…. **

.

.

.

Era una noche tranquila en el Sunny o eso parecía hasta que se escucho un ruido en la cubierta.

-ZORO!...ROBIN!- gritaba desesperado el capitán del barco.

¿Donde estaban los dos nakamas a los que Luffy estaba llamando con tanta desesperación?... Empezó a llover, el cielo estaba completamente cerrado no había ni una sola estrella solo había gotas cayendo , empapando todo el barco de los mugiwaras. Pero respondiendo a la pregunta anterior, en donde estaban esos dos nakamas. En la mañana el Sunny había arribado en una playa desértica en el shin sekai en donde solo predominaban los arboles, en realidad parecía mas un bosque que una playa. En el centro de aquel bosque se encontraba el espadachín corriendo a toda prisa tratando de llegar a algo o encontrar algo, no se sabia que era solo el quería llegar, su camiseta estaba empapada por la lluvia al igual que sus pantalones y todo su cabellera verde. Pero ¿Por qué estaba corriendo tan desesperadamente?. La respuesta era simple, Robin. La arqueólogo estaba atada a un árbol con la boca sellada por una cuerda, Zoro la quería alcanzar pero por mas que corría no podía llegar hacia ella, no había posibilidad alguna de que se perdiera era una camino recto y si el quería dar la vuela había algo que se lo impedía. Pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo en line recta y aun así no podía alcanzarla.

-ROBIN!...- gritaba desesperado – Espera un momento ya casi llego.- se intentaba convencer pero no era verdad le faltaba el mismo tramo que cuando empezó a correr.- No lo entiendo ya debería estar cerca… Espera no te alejes!..

"Da la vuelta y márchate" un voz en su cabeza le comenzó a hablar pero el la ignoro y siguió corriendo, estaba muy agitado y con el rosto empapado. "¿Porque se aleja?"- pensó el sin dejar de correr. De pronto el alcanzo el árbol pero cuando llego a el Robin se había esfumado dejando solo una pequeña gota de sangre en el suelo.

-NO!... ¿Por qué?... – empezó a gritar Zoro desesperado buscando por detrás de ese mismo árbol en el que segundos antes Robin había estado atada…. - ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- se preguntaba sin encontrar una respuesta coherente a esa pregunta.- No te dejare ir…. No lo are – gritaba Zoro mientas seguía buscando a los alrededores con tanta desesperación – No quiero perderte..- grito al darse cuenta que efectivamente Robin había desaparecido.

"cuidado" – Zoro se giro sobresaltado al escuchar de nuevo esa voz que le estaban susurrando algo pero esta vez en su oído, pero el no lograba entenderlo. "cuidado" volvió a repetir el susurro, el espadachín no podía distinguir si era una voz masculina o femenina. "cuidado", otra vez el mismo susurro pero esta ves una poco mas audible.

-¿ROBIN?.- dijo Zoro sobresaltándose por saber a quien pertenecía esa ¿advertencia? O mas bien ese susurro.

"Te amo"- fue lo único que escucho de ese susurro antes de que se diera cuenta de que alguien se encontraba detrás de el, pero ya era muy tarde. Era un pirata de eso estaba el seguro pero no le veía el rostro, su visión se empezaba a distorsionar. Al parecer el pirata le logro encajar una daga en el corazón y ahora Zoro solo podía sentir una punzada de dolor que iba aumentando. Pero si el poseía el poder del Kenbunshoku Haki, ¿Por qué no pudo saber que alguien se encontraba a su alrededor?. "Te amo" fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de morir.

.

.

.

.

Zoro se levanto sobresaltado, ¿Qué había sido ese sueño tan extraño?. El espadachín se encontraba acostado en el sillón que había en el puesto de vigilancia, era de día. Se sentó en una esquina de aquel sillón y se llevó las manos a la cara, estaba sudando demasiado, en su cabeza todavía podía revivir las imágenes de aquel sueño.

-¿Qué significa esto?- se pregunto Zoro cuando ya estuvo un poco mas tranquilo – Y ¿Por qué llevo soñando lo mismo durante meses?.

-¿Qué sueño, kenshi-san?- en ese momento había entrado la arqueóloga al puesto de vigilancia.

-¿Qué no acostumbras tocar antes de entrar?- le pregunto Zoro con indiferencia.

- Si acostumbro, pero como escuche que estabas gritando mi nombre un par de veces, quise ver que se te ofrecía- le contesto Robin con una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras caminaba para ponerse a un lado del kenshi.

Zoro se quedo completamente paralizado al escuchar tal notica "¿yo estaba gritando su nombre?, pero estaba dormido, ¿Cómo es eso posible?" – pensó el espadachín mientras empezaba a tranquilizarse.

-Perdona si te alarme…. Solo….. solo era una mal sueño – se empezó a disculpar el espadachín.

- ¿Te importaría contármelo? – Pregunto la arqueóloga regalándole otra sonrisa para calmarlo un poco.

Zoro dudo en contarle lo que le estaba pasando pero al final decidió que lo mejor era hablarlo y así poder ver si podía superar su tortuoso sueño. Robin escucho atentamente cada una de las palabras dichas por su nakama hasta que termino su relato, sin preguntar el porque ella estaba atada al árbol o porque un árbol, o el porque no podía usar sus poderes para desatarse si eran unas simples sogas.

-Se que es un sueño estúpido pero por mas que intento no logro dejar de….. soñarlo…- se quejaba el espadachín rascándose la nuca visiblemente avergonzado.

- Es normal tener pesadillas…. Normalmente los sueños son el reflejo de algo que el subconsciente te quiere decir ….. pero si te sirve de consuelo, me alegra haber estado en tu sueño de esa manera, me hubiera gustado ver como corrías desesperado por salvarme. – le contesto la arqueóloga levantándose del sillón para ir hacia la puerta.

Zoro solo estaba en silencio observando sus movimientos, no podía contestarle nada porque estaba muy nervioso y confundido. "subconsciente"-pensó el espadachín- Robin se giro ,una vez que tuvo la puerta abierta, para encarar a Zoro y decirle

-Te amo..! la ultima vez que te lo dije era una sueño.

Y con estas ultimas palabras la arqueóloga salió del puesto de vigilancia para luego saltar hacia la cubierta, dejando a Zoro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**.**

**.**

**Que estupidez de final le puse… Disculpen la mierda de final que le eh puesto la verdad..**

**Pero bueno… Espero que a le haya gustado y me dejen unos cuantos reviews para ver que les pareció…**

**Gracias por leer..**

**Sayonara **

_**ZAK.. **___


End file.
